The NARCH initiative will support partnerships of American Indian and Alaska Native Tribes, Tribal organizations, or non-profit national or area Indian Health Boards, with institutions that conduct intensive academic-level biomedical and behavioral research;these partnerships are called Native American Research Centers for Health. The purpose of the NARCH inititive is: -To encourage competitive research linked to reducing health disparities, -To develop a cadre of AI/ AN scientists and health professionals engaged in biomedical research that is competitive to National Institutes of Health (NIH) funding, and -To increase the capacity of both research-intensive institutions and AI/ AN organizations to work in partnership to increase trust by AI/ AN communities and people toward research.